I know you care
by theladyfabray1
Summary: Things are never simple for Barney and Robin and when they come up with a deal they get a little more then they bargained for. Slightly AU from season 6.


**So, I re-watch season 6 the other day and I had this idea of a story. It will include some story lines from season six such as Barney and his dad and Marshall loosing his and things like that. But it is slightly AU, maybe completely AU depending what I go with the story line. Anyway I hope you like. **

* * *

It had been a week and five days since Don left for Chicago and Robin still felt numb. It had been a week and four days since she moved back in with Ted and one week since she had a complete break down. She tried to let herself become her normal single self but she couldn't. She felt that she missed out on a huge opportunity to become the famous news anchor she always wanted to be. And a chance to have a relationship with someone she really cared about. She didn't feel herself. All her friends were going around doing their own things. Ted with his new job as a college teacher, Marshall and Lily were trying to have a baby and Barney…well Barney was being Barney and was sleeping with every bimbo he saw.

She sat at the bar all by herself drinking her third scotch of the night. She was tired and sick of being upset all the time. She needed some form of comfort. From anyone. That's when Barney walked in. He slid in the booth opposite Robin with a worried look on his face. " How you holding up Scherbatsky?"

"Not too great, but I'll be fine." she said, her voice shaking and rich with sadness. Barney reached over the table and grabbed her hand, giving her a squeeze of comfort. She looked up from her drink and gave him a small smile. They sat there for a moment, both looking deeply into each others eyes. In that moment Robin felt safe and whole. Barney let go of her hand and all her sadness hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes began to well up and a steam of tears came from her eyes. In a instant Barney was by her side pulling her into his chest. She buried her face into his shirt and cried silently. The way they sat felt so much like it did three years ago. When Robin was upset over Simon breaking up with her and Barney was there comforting her. But this time there was something else there. They both knew this was dangerous for them to be in this situation but deep down they both knew that they wanted each other badly. There was a 50% chance that they would end up in the same situation they were all them years ago. Kissing each other deeply and passionately. But they didn't care. Robin lifted her head up from Barney' chest and gave a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked with confusion.

"I kinda got make up on your shirt" She said wiping away the remainder of her tears. Barney looked down at his shirt and laughed as well at the slight make up stain on his designer shirt. "It's okay." he said softly looking back at her. Robin gaze fell from Barney's eyes to his lips. So inviting and so soft to kiss. Her eyes lingered for a moment before returning her gaze to her drink. She took one last swig of her drink before turning to Barney asking him if he wanted a drink.

* * *

It was in the back of the cab where it all began. They were both drunk but they both really wanted this. They were both talking and laughing with each other in drunken slurs. They kept their eyes on each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. But it was both of them that began the kissing. They had began getting closer and closer to each other before they both leaned in and kiss each other. Barney ran his fingers through Robin's soft hair and Robin yanked on Barney's tie pulling him in to deepen the kiss. She could taste the bitterness of scotch and smoke on his lips and it tasted so good. Barney moved his hands from her hair to her hips pulling her even closer until there was no space between them. The cab stopped and Barney threw a random amount of money at him before he and Robin got out of the car. They both couldn't keep off each other all they way up to Barney's apartment.

* * *

Robin woke the next morning with an awful hangover. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the familiar setting around her. She sat up in the bed leaning on her elbows and took in her surroundings. She didn't know how to feel. Happy, angry, sad, glad. So many mixed emotions for letting herself sleep with Barney again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something from the bathroom. She could hear the faint sound of Barney singing Robin Sparkles in the shower. A smile spread across her lips. She untangled herself from Barney's sheets and put on his shirt from the night before. She walked into the kitchen and made some coffee for her and Barney. She sat herself on the counter top and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. They both knew they had to talk about what happens between them now. Were they going to give them a chance? Was it just a one time thing? Or could it be something else?

He had gone and put some boxers on before he walked into the kitchen. She was looking down at the coffee mug when he walked in. He forgot how great she looked in a morning. Her hair a mess and dressed in his shirt that was two times too big for her. She looked up at him with a faint smile. He walked over to her and took the other cup of coffee from the side of her. "So. What happens now?" she asked as he took a drink. He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I really don't know." He jumped up and joined her on the counter top. They sat there in silence for a moment. Robin looked up at Barney before saying something. "I have to admit what we did last did make me feel much better. But I don't think that we should try in a relationship again. The last time we did the whole relationship thing we were a mess.' She said with a sigh. He looked at her with a smile. "Then why don't we…you know." He said. She looked at him a confused look on her face before realizing what he meant. "Are you serious?" She asked with a laugh. "Yeah! I mean we know when we are together it is the best sex we both have had ever. It will be great!" Robin sat there in silence before getting off the counter and walking into the living room. "Fine." She said turning to face Barney. He jumped off the counter top enthusiastically. He walked over to Robin with a little dance in his step. Robin chuckled before sitting down. "But we have to set some grounds rules about this." She said picking up a pen and paper off the table. "Rule 1. No cuddling" Barney said sternly. Robin nodded and scribbled down what she was told.

Half and hour later and they came up a list of rules for both of them to follow by.

No cuddling

No romance

No staying over

Late night booty calls allowed before midnight

No telling any of their friends. Especial Ted.

Both parties are allowed to go home with other people if not going home with each other.

Always use protection.

And the biggie. If either party gets any feelings for one another at all then the deal is off.

They both singed the bottom of the paper and dated it so they know when they agreed with the terms. "Right, I best get home before I get Ted calling me every ten seconds." Robin said getting up and walking into the bedroom. Barney sat there and took in what he had just gained. Friends with benefits with Robin. Something he has always wanted. But the thing is. It wasn't going to be so simple.

* * *

**So as the story say's its not going to be simple. I am going to throw a few obstacles in the way and hopefully you all will like it. Please review it would mean a lot. Thank you!**


End file.
